Niernen, A History
by FrostSuxDik69420
Summary: A written history of The Birth and Life of the Original Niernen.


Ok! I'm actually going to **_try_** this time. Sor I hope I make you proud!

Hello! I'm Alexander, and I'll be telling you a story about Us. Sor_The_Wizard, WC_FrostBurn, and our beautiful creation.

One day, when Frost was 14, He and you created the best town the server has ever known, Niernen. It was a small fishing/goldpanning town. You two quickly recruited the 5 members you needed, and for the first time, snagged the title of First warp on the server.

The town got popular quickly, and you added a Shopping district (Ice Rink once we got Frost Walker), a garden, and some small boats!

One of those boats was where Frost sat as he and solo were mutually confused by Unnamed Fruit Boy. Good times.

One day, you guys got a message from someone about a town alliance. Sent by DerangedKangaroo, AKA Apollo, Co-Creator of Niernen's first (and for a while only) Brother town, Havok.

You all hit it off straight away, and quickly accepted them into the town. Him and Havoks other Co-Creator, coltrv AKA Poseidon, became the first people added to the Niernen Council.

Then, Frost made the secret Meeting room. A hole under a stream in a cave, with a different type of stair to represent every Trustee, and a dragon head that oversaw every meeting.

A short while afterwards, You two decided that the Mayors, Both Niernesh and Havokian, should appoint Deputies, people to take care of the towns in your place when you were offline.

Now, if I remember correctly, 3 out of the 4 deputies we appointed are now banned (:sweat_smile:). Because of this, I wont be mentioning their names. But the one deputy, who still has yet to be banned, Was our very own Callum (Atlantisica). She served as a great deputy in my opinion, as niernen was always still there when we came back online.

A few small things to note that happened inbetween this point and my next are;

-Apollo making Frost a dog statue

-The hollowed out hill in Niernen absolutely filled with dogs

\- The beautiful garden dome you made

\- The farms around the town

\- Frost losing his shit and Instating the still standing rule, "Dont surround the town with Sugarcane"

I specifically remember Tsimehcla, or as we pronounced her name, TihShmeckYouLa, Doing 85% of the work in making the Artificial river connecting Original Niernen to the Lakes across the plains, where we planned to expand our ever-growing home. That was our first ever (Unofficial) boom boom time, crafting tnt and spamming /fireball.

Next, the moment Ive been waiting for.

D R A M A C R A F T!!!

Weirdocrafts first, greatest, most famous and only magazine.

Frost founded it with Faith as his Jr Writer, and You as the proof reader, and various staff members (Soul Jet Kiwi Allo Charm and Moony, i believe) as the Distribution team! (They had the ability to mass duplicate our precious articles)

The first issue had an article on a player whos name I no longer remember, who, after a *inhales* TRRRIIIIIAAAALLL in the official weirdocraft court, was permanently banned. The article covered her story, and her Ban Funeral, held on that one mushroom island town I also dont remember the name of, by who I velieve was Cueteepie.

But we needed a place to work out of, so, tada! The Swan Salon was born! A salon on the back lakeof Niernen, in the shape of a Swan! Made for cutting hair, and spilling tea! Frost still considers this his best ever build.

The interior decorating i believe was done by Soul, and we had a chest by the door that held the latest issues of Dramacraft. Sadly, dramacraft was cursed to have very few issues. The original Dramacraft only had issues 1.1 and 1.3. **_W E. D O N T. T A L K._** ** _A B O U T. I S S U E 1.2. I T. N E V E R. H A P P E N E D._**

That about ends my relevant memories for the Original Niernen.

It will always have a place in my heart. I wish we wouldve taken more screenshots, or downloaded the world before the corrupted chunks began appearing.

It was our precious child. May it rest in peace.

Well, that was a more somber ending than I wanted, so,

(:beers:)Here's to Niernen, and here's to Weirdocraft! Our virtual home for so many years.

Thanks for making all these memories possible, by suggesting we make a town, and continueing to follow that dream even when I was hesitant. Thats truly the best gift ever. Screw pokemon games (:grin:)

Merry Christmas Brynn, and thnks fr th mmrs (:purple_heart: :green_heart:)

-Frost, Alexander, Alexender, Insanime, and the person next to you who has a Blue Raspberry Jolly Rancher in his pocket for you.


End file.
